


May Writing Challenge Day 6

by Nataco



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataco/pseuds/Nataco
Summary: Challenge is by helga-leakadia on tumblrStop lying to me.
Relationships: Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	May Writing Challenge Day 6

"I mean you could start by just saying what it is you want," Jules ties her hair back into a ponytail. Rue is flipping through one of her manga laying on her bed. The windows in her bedroom pushed all the way open and the bong Rue got for her sitting on a large stack of books. 

It looked like a bedazzled cloud with little pictures of constellations drawn on it. It looked like something that was pulled from her own dreams. At the beginning of summer Rue awkwardly pulled it out of her book bag and told her to close her eyes. When she could open them again she yelled out Holy Shit and then put it on the ground before pulling her extremely awkward friend into a hug.

Jules taps the bud into the bowl and slips it into the stem. She looks over at Rue who is wearing a crop top and baggy overall shorts. Rue's sock has a small hole in the bottom of it as she swings her feet in the air. 

Rue murmurs to herself, "But you don't like me." She's not really reading the story just looking at the black and white pictures. Jules was going to smoke which was cool with her. Maybe it would help her bestfriend relax. After everything Jules was different and so was she, but Jules was persistent as fuck recently. They got back from the gas station and put on a movie in Jules's room but Jules was not interested in that. Jules kept asking why she could not look at her and kept shushing Fez when Jules was an earshot away. Fez just kept asking what was going on with them. Kept trying to get her to spill on if they were dating or not. Looking at Jules was just really hard when the girl wore that skirt with that tank top that exposed her stomach even more than the usual crop top. 

This summer was hot but Jules was hotter. Even when they were in the air conditioned comfort of Jules's house Rue felt overly hot. When her friend touched her hand or rested her head on her shoulder. Rue had to push her bestfriend away because her body heat could not stop rising. It was especially bad when Jules leaned in and rested her lips against her neck. Rue held back a moan in her throat and highly considered saying fuck spending the afternoon here. At least she could go home lock her bedroom door and slip under her covers. 

She got up and started drinking cold water from her water bottle when Jules sighed out, "I'm gonna smoke."

So now here she was laying on her friends bed alone looking at this book while the tv stayed on pause. What she wanted was Jules to kiss her and never stop but even more she wish the girl liked her how she likes Jules. Jules loves kissing her whenever it's okay. That means public bathrooms, dark rooms, and while they were supposed to be sleeping. Jules even got a kiss out of her in public sometimes. A few times at the skating rink a quick peck or when Rue couldn't hold back much longer pushed against the side of someones house at a party. Those kisses weren't fueled by alcohol but were just as messy with herself as close as possible to her bestfriend. The paneled sidings of different houses pressing into Jules's back and Lexi finding them and yelling "oh come on again!"

I love you. She heard it a lot from her friend it was very matter of fact most times. Jules whispered it in her ears when nightmares woke her shaking in her friends arms. But she wasn't sure if love was the same thing as liking someone. She loves Jules but she also likes her even when she is probably not the healthiest person to be around. She'd put up boundaries and distance when she needed it but she still liked her. Rue wasn't sure if Jules actually liked her. So she puts the manga down on the bed and lays on her back with her eyes shut. The familiar sounds of bubbling water and an inhale floats from the window. Her nose wrinkles at the smell. It's strong.

Jules quietly coughs out, "What was that?" She pulls in another puff and blows smoke out the window. Watching the clouds she exhales dissapear into the summer wind and heat. Not waiting for an answer Jules moves off the edge of the window sill and closes her window back. She puts the bong back on the books along with a Sugar Pill lighter she swiped from TC by accident. 

Her room is actually kind of chilly with the window closed but she hits play on the movie and sits back on her bed. She pushes Rue lightly so the girl can give her some room on her own bed. If the Virgo was not budging on talking they did not have to but she didn't wanna be close to Rue if it just made Rue uncomfortable. She swore they had been dating for over a month and half now, so she was not going to push it. Maybe they weren't dating and she was being gas lit by the only person she really gave a fuck about in the town. Wrapping her arms around herself she sits on her propped up pillows. She is cold and her high is starting to sit in. It's relaxing enough she wishes she could focus on the tv but her brain also can't not focus on the girl laying next to her. 

The girl who keeps looking away when she catches her staring. Jules just wants to curl up in Rue's arms while enjoying her high and this movie that Rue chose. It's Disney that's all she really remembers about the title. She wants whatever Rue wants but she has her own wants too. If she doesn't figure it out whatever chill she has coming won't happen and she was not trying to smoke again and again to maintain a buzz. She never got fully baked around Rue just in case it was too much. Even though the very very few times she had Rue took care of her, it was nice. 

"Stop lying to me." Jules whispers.

"Huh," Rue turns away from The Black Cauldron and stares at Jules confused at first. Then she gets it, the girl was not done with her question earlier. She sees Jules move to pause the movie but catches her hand before it can reach the controller. 

"Is it me?," Jules starts to ask but Rue cuts her off.

"Shit. No not like that. I just.....do you like me? Like do you like me as more than just someone you sometimes kiss. I know I'm alot and I'm probably asking for too much but do you like me even though i.....yaknow." Rue rambles out before laying back on the bed still staring at Jules. 

Jules is confused. Did she like her? She told this girl she loved her all the time. Kept trying to kiss her at any possible moment and spent a majority of her free time with her. Of course she fucking liked her. Why would she kiss her like the world was in her lap every night they'd sleepover one another's house. Why did she visit her in rehab or rub her back when the nightmares got too real. She wasn't doing any of it because she thought she had to or because others told her what she should be doing. Genuinely she likes Rue and loves her in ways she really didn't fully understand herself. But they were dating or whatever this was unless she hadn't made herself clear. 

Jules sighs and lays next to Rue staring at her. She can hear the classic sounds of Disney in the background. Jules brushes the curls out of Rue's face and shakes her head, "Of course I fucking like my girlfriend." 

Rue feels her face warm at the feeling of Jules's fingertips. Girlfriend. So they were dating, that was not a night of psychosis that mania made up in her head. She has a girlfriend, she is someone's girlfriend. Right. Jules does like her. She smiles and groans, her brain was annoying to deal with. 

"I like you even when you don't let me kiss you cause you're turned on." She watches Rue grimace and tuck her face. "That's kind of the point Rue, but since we like eachother can we watch this movie and cuddle if that's okay?" Jules asks pouting and sitting back up.

Rue sits up and nods opening her. She feels Jules's goosebumps and rubs their arms together. It was cold in here but she didn't have to be and she didn't have to keep lying to Jules. "You know we can multitask if you want," Rue says.

Jules yawns nuzzling into Rue's arm eyes glued to the tv, "I can multitask later....without distractions." 

"Wait what," Rue realizes the implied statement but it shushed back to watching the movie.


End file.
